a life full of love
by Tangela13
Summary: This story starts off at Angelas 50th birthday party. She and Tony celebrate with a vow renewal ceremony. It spans 7 more years, into their retirement and an unexpected offer from a family friend.


The year was 1999, and it was also Angela's birthday, February 9. It was a Saturday, and Tony was preparing food for the "Surprise party", they always threw for her. It never really was a surprise, as she knew about it every year. It was one of many inside jokes, she shared with her family. It had all started many moons ago when Tony had first started working for her, before their complicated friendship became a complicated marriage instead. The first year Tony worked for Angela, he had missed her birthday altogether, all because she hadn't told him when it was. So after that first year went unnoticed, Tony took it upon himself to throw her a special dinner with the family. He always enjoyed spending time looking after her, and wanted to show her his love and appreciation. This year was a very important one, as Angela had now acquired an account for the local Florist, "Pink Roses in Bloom". Angela had been eager to "land" this account, as anyone who knew her well, knew Pink was her favourite colour of choice. She had told Tony pink roses were her favourite, so every "Valentines Day", she would receive as many bunches of them Tony could afford. Plus he would cook her favourite dinner at home, followed by one of their favourite movies of choice, then off to bed for a "Yoga Workout ", of mad passionate lovemaking into the early morning light. Mona always commented the next morning, on her daughter's happy mood, much to Angela's chagrin, and Tony's delight. Secretly of course, she couldn't have been happier for her, but still loved teasing her daughter and son in law mercilessly.

The year held another significant "milestone", for Angela, it was her 50th Birthday. Tony and Angela, had been married 7 years, which was a very critical year, There was a terminology for it , the 7 year itch. Men and women who reached this juncture in their marriage, sometimes got itchy feet, wondering. "WhatIf"?. However Tony and Angela's relationship had overcome so many ups and downs, that they had finally built a solid and binding foundation to keep out any negativity. Samantha, Tony's daughter, had been helping Tony prepare for the party, and Sam's latest boyfriend Mason came along as her date. Mason and Samantha, went back a long way, and also shared a house together. Mason worked as a teacher, and Samantha had taken one of his classes. This unexpected meeting, couldn't have come at a better time, as Samantha was going through a divorce from Hank, her husband, and Mason had once again, been "Let down", by another rejection. All the girls who dated him, were from his classes, and only wanted to get good "Grades". He never was "Taken In", by the "Oh Mr Peters , your so boyishly Handsome and smart , ", routine. He wasn't a straight A Student for nothing. When Samantha had her first date with Mason, she made it very clear, she was still married and going through a messy divorce, with one important advantage on her side, she had "No Kids", with Hank to worry about, so it was a straight 50-50 down the middle settlement, with no acrimony. When it had been finalised, and as they had been married less than 2 years, they settled up quickly, and Hank got to keep his car he had a been sharing with Sam, and she got half his earnings, from the job he had taken on their first year of marriage, but very little else. But that was okay, she knew she had loved him enough to know, she had no intentions of ruining him.

Because it was such a "Special Celebration", Tony was fussing more than usual, he wanted everything to be perfect, and to see the sparkle in his wife's eyes once more. He knew that Angela was expecting the party, but there was one very special "Surprise" she would not be aware of. Tony and Sam had arranged for a "Minister", to be invited posing as a guest, then in the middle of the speeches, Tony would get down on one knee and ask Angela to renew their vows, then and there. He was hoping she would be thrilled and say "Yes", straight away, but knowing that sometimes she could start over thinking things, he was abit nervous of the outcome. But as it happened this time Tony was "over thinking", things and Angela Was more than thrilled with the idea, so much so she couldn't stop crying throughout the ceremony and when Tony went to kiss her, she cried abit more. Of course nobody minded as they knew they were tears of joy, and when Tony took Angela in his arms for their first "Dance", everybody got up and joined them.

"Oh Tony, Thankyou for the most thoughtful and loving gift you could give me, you never cease to amaze me, and I love you so much."

"My pleasure sweetheart, or should I say Mrs Micelli, wasn't it a beautiful ceremony? We should have one every time was one of turns a milestone in age, how about another 2 years time, for my 50th? What do you say about that Ange?"

Before he knew it, Tony found Angelas lips melting into his for a long lingering kiss. When finally they both came up for air, they noticed everyone was staring, and smiling. Samantha was the first to cheer, followed by Mason, Jonathon then Mona, who called out as only Mona could

"Hey you two get a room would you?, ", but then said to Angela.

"Someone's gonna have a Veeerryyy Happy Birthday tonight, ", then winked at her daughter, who blushed in response.

"I'll take that as a yes, that in 2 more years we'll have this exact same ceremony, with our family, but maybe next time let's invite our friends. I found I love marrying you Angela Micelli, and if tomorrow the world ended I would die right now, the happiest man on the earth. I love you with all my heart, and before I completely lose my Macho image, let's you and I show this lot how to dance. You do remember how to do the "Lindy", don't you?"

"Are you kidding Micelli, that was one of my favourite moments shared with you, that first Christmas you and Sam shared here with us. But remember when you pick me up this time be careful, if we're gonna have any "Fun tonight ", we both need to be in tip top shape!. "

"Oh my Darling wife, don't you worry I'd never do anything to mess that up, it's what I always look forward to the most with you, and we do it SO Well. hey don't we?"

Then Tony took Angela in his arms, placing one hand on her bottom, he pulled her toward him and started to kiss her seductively on The mouth. When they had finished, Tony started moving to the music, Angela too, and Tony threw Angela into the air, as he caught her, they started dancing to the "Lindy". Tony and Angela twirled around the room and then Tony tossed Angela behind him and over his shoulder! This would have been very romantic and sweet if they had been in their 20s, but as it happened, Tony and Angela each felt a bit of pain, and had to sit down. Feeling like he ruined Angela's night he asked her if she was alright!, she looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay Tony, just follow my lead"!

Mona came over to check on them, and when they said they were fine but that Angela just needed to rest for a few moments, everyone felt bad for her. She told the family that she was just feeling her age (to her 50 was getting old), and that she'd just like a few moments to shut her eyes, they could carry on the party, and she just wanted to talk to Tony for a few minutes.

When Mona called out , "Smoochy Woochy, Kiss Kiss", Angela just glared at her then laughed.

"Okay Mother you got me, I wanna make mad passionate love with my husband"!

Jonathon, who had remained quiet for most of the night yelled out "Oh Mum, way too much information there, I gotta sleep here tonight remember?, no visual commentary thanks!"

Sam just said to him. "Jonathon grow up, youv'e been living here all your life now, when they got married, what do you think they were doing in there?, playing monopoly?"

"I know Sam, but no one talked about it then, so I put it out of my mind, and pretended it wasn't happening. So sue me, "

As they kept on ranting and arguing, Tony and Angela snuck past them taking the stairs 2 by 2. As they stood in front of their bedroom door, Tony gallantly swept Angela off her feet into his arms, carrying her in his arms. He tried opening the door, but found Angela Too eager to get the "Honeymoon", started. She helped him open the door, but he still wouldn't put her down, preferring to carry her "Over the Threshold", as it were, and onto the bed. Before she could ravage him some more, Tony put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful Diamond and Sapphire ring Angela had ever seen. He told her it was her Birthday gift from him, and there was 50 diamonds, surrounded by 7 sapphires. He said he wanted to show her how much she meant to him, and their life and their family, were all he lived for. He told her he would do anything for her and right now looking at her all Beautiful and made up all he wanted to do, was make love all night long. When Angela told him she'd already squared it with her mother, and that they tricked the family into squabbling, Tony had such a cheeky naughty boy look, that Angela knew this was gonna be a night she'd remember for the rest of her life. And to say it was would be an understatement. The only person who was surprised by the " It's Somebody's birthday I wonder who?", coming from Tony upstairs, was Mason. When he asked Sam what was going on she smiled and said.

"Put it this way Mason, I think we'll be doing the dishes tonight, "

But nobody minded, and there was no 7 year itch. Tony held good on his word, 2 years later they had another ceremony and 5 after that Sam and Mason got married and welcomed Tony junior into the family. Jonathon never married, but he took over his mothers company when she retired. Angela and Tony took cruises to Italy Germany and Australia. The one country he had always wanted to visit was Canada. his friend James, had a daughter who had become a famous author. She lived there all her life, and was known for her romance novels, her name was Sherry. Tony and Angela stopped by her house one time and when they met, felt a real connection. That was the thing about Tony, as he said many times before, he was a real"People Person". After talking about her idea for a new book, Sherry asked Tony about his and Angelas relationship. She said that her father had told her of the ups and downs, and how they finally got married, and are now cruising the world on a "never Ending Honeymoon"! When Tony told her his life with Angela IS like a "Never Ending Honeymoon", Sherry felt tears well in her eyes, and an idea was form in her brain.

"So Tony, how would you feel about me writing your "Love Story"?, it's the most romantic story I've ever heard, and the best part is it's all true. No more fiction for me anymore, I can start writing real stories about Real People at last."

"No I'm sorry Sherry, but my relationship with my wife, is mine alone. I don't even have to think about it, it's too precious to me to mess up. I wont take that chance, but if your looking for another story, how about my stepson Jonathon? He's gone from school to becoming a millionaire from taking over his mother's business, and by the way he's still single! Interested?"

"Thanks Tony, but your story is the only one I wanted to write. But if I'm ever looking for an advertising firm for any reason, I'll be sure to look him up."

"Okay Sherry, thanks for the generous offer, but I have to dash, Angelas waiting for me, and we're having lunch and then going to the "Museum". You see as I've gotten older my tastes have changed. I no longer complain about museums or "Ballets", but look forward to spending time with Angela there, talking Art Literature Philosophy and the like. I feel being in Angela's life has enriched me no end, and I thank god for her every day"

"Tony that was the most beautiful speech I've ever heard, Angela is so lucky to have you"

"You got it all wrong, I'm the lucky one, well goodbye Sherry and good luck in your writing, say hi to your dad for me"

"Bye Tony, and thanks for your inspiration, if I've gotta write fiction, it's gonna be the best most Romantic stories ever!"

Tony smiled walked out the door, and looked forward to spending the day with Angela. As for Sherry, she became a world famous Fiction writer, who's books made her a millionaire, with fans all over the world. Her Romance novels made women swoon, and the men would read them just to get tips on how to romance their women. Years later when she was asked by a reporter where she got her ideas, she simply said. "A very dear friend of the family ".Inside most of the covers it would read, "To TAN, my Inspiration",

Only Tony knew what it meant, and when he picked it up one day, he decided to buy it and read it to Angela. She thought it a turn on that he would read to her, and after Tony telling her the story of "Sherry", and their being her 'Inspiration", she threw the book down and got hot and heavy with her husband. This time it was Tony's turn to sing.

"Climb Every Mountain", and "Climb ", they Did, all night long.

THE END.


End file.
